Impact Craters
by Dragonrider2203
Summary: Series of one-shots set at various times before, during and after DOTM. Warning: spoilers!
1. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers (except my toy Optimus, Bumblebee and Sideswipe), although I think my car might be one.**

**This is the first in hopefully a series of one-shots set at various times before, during and after Dark of the Moon (how epic is that movie!). I've got 4 or 5 ideas so far so hopefully more coming soon!**

**Warning: Major spoilers!**

* * *

><p>It was two weeks before Optimus had the time and privacy to fall apart. The last fortnight had been a whirlwind of activity. Chicago had finally been cleared of Decepticon carcasses and re-construction was underway. The Autobots existence had been officially revealed to the public, followed by several broadcast statements by Optimus himself. Ratchet and the Wreckers had been working flat out and the Autobots were finally functioning normally once more.<p>

Once the furore had died down NEST, humans and mechs alike, had finally been able to return to the peace and privacy of Diego Garcia. No one had questioned Prime's rapid disappearance from the main hangar once everyone had settled back in.

So it was at sunset, Optimus found himself completely alone, on a headland at the tip of the eastern arm of the island. Watching the sky turn red, he embraced the pain in his spark that he had been denying since Chicago, since Earth, since the beginning of the war. Emotions flooded his processor, triggering memories and sending him to his knees, optics dimmed.

Optimus had never been prone to anger; however none but the gods are limitless. And the Prime had reached his limit. The senseless war, Megatron's betrayal, the loss of their future, human greed and xenophobia, being given no choice but to act as mercenaries for the US government, human secrets, exile and worst of all: Sentinel's betrayal. His anger had just built and built, and the rage that had resulted now disgusted him.

He had been an advocate for peace and mercy towards his foes for so long, his recent actions on Earth made him sick at spark. In Egypt he had taken his anger out on the Fallen, literally ripping his face off. In Chicago he had stood by as the Wreckers pulled a Decepticon to pieces. And he had shot off Sentinel's head as the old mech pleaded for mercy.

Optimus knew the others would say the traitor deserved it. Sentinel had instilled in the young Optimus the values of freedom, equality and honour; and then he had betrayed those values by shooting Prime's most loyal warrior in the back with a horrifying weapon and forgoing all the Autobot ideals and joining the Decepticons... just to become a "god" once more.

But the Optimus who had put down the old mech, who had turned on his brother just after he saved his life just to end the war, wassn't the Optimus he wanted to be. He had tried his hardest to follow his ideals, but it was a difficult road to take.

His grief weighs him down, fighting each step. He has lost so many in this long war, both friends and foes alike. Many more he has no clue to their fate, left behind in the search for the Allspark. The most recent tear at his spark: Jazz, Arcee, Skids and Mudflap, Jolt, Que and most of all Ironhide. The battle-hardened warrior had been at his side since before the war, and he had died a most ignominious death: shot in the back by a traitor and disintegrated by a parasitic infection. A couple of weeks is not long enough for a human to process the loss, let alone a cybertronian.

But worst of all is his guilt. All of it, from the arrival of the Allspark on Earth to the Decepticon invasion and the destruction of Cybertron, was his decision, his fault. If he hadn't launched the Allspark into space then Cybertron might not have died and their war would not have been brought to Earth. If he had been even a bit suspicious of Sentinel, then Ironhide might still be alive and the invasion may not have happened.

"_It shows you're human."_

Sam's words reverberated through his processor. What the boy said was true, he now realised. Not that he was human, but that he was fallible like everyone else. He was no omniscient and omnipotent god, as Sentinel wanted to be. He was entitled to make mistakes, the best he could do now was to not repeat them. His anger may have ruled him before, but never again. He may grieve those he has lost, but he can also celebrate having known them and cherish those he has left. And he may feel guilty about his part in what happened, but the past cannot be changed and he has done the best he can to make up for it.

Optimus' optics brightened and he straightened, standing tall on the cliff top. He stared at the sky as the last light faded and the stars glimmered into view. And from on high the moon shone brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Not quite sure what happened here. It was supposed to be Optimus having a breakdown after his rather vicious fights in Chicago in DOTM, but obviously I love him so much that I subconsciously started justifying why he acted that way... then I wanted to make him feel better.<strong>

**Thanks to my fellow fanfic author Ouchimoo for spotting the whole "Wreckers ripping up a decepticon while Optimus watches" thing.**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but shotgun Optimus, Prowl and Wheeljack if the chance ever comes along.**

**I thought this part of the movie was probably the saddest in the entire film (I cried), but paved the way for, in my opinion, the best bit of the film... the triumphant return.**

**This (very short) one shot was born from the fact that I would have thought the Autobots trusted Sam enough to have told him the plan, therefore they must have known about the watch. And then partway through writing this I read a fic where the author said the novelisation said Sam hinted at the surveillance in the conversation... but I like my way better so oh well.**

* * *

><p>It was Topspin who noticed it, after discretely scanning Sam when they first met. The mech was one of the Autobot's secret weapons, hiding his genius with technology behind the Wrecker's reputation for violence and unruly behaviour. While not creative like Wheeljack (nicknamed Que by the humans), his knowledge of existing technology was second to none. And so only he was able to distinguish almost undetectable data stream transmitting from Sam's watch as impossible for current human technology, however sophisticated; and furthermore identify it as Decepticon tech.<p>

The information was passed on to Optimus, who correctly assumed an attempt by the Decepticons to learn what the Autobots intended to do next. The absence of Carly at the launch site further suggested Sam was being coerced, with his girlfriend's life under threat.

The final piece of evidence was Sam's behaviour; something the first arrivals at least were well acquainted with. Optimus could see the obvious signs of stress in the boy's features and the white-knuckled grip he had on his arm, as if it was about to attack him. Plus the words he had been ordered to ask, spoken through gritted teeth.

"_I have to know how you plan to fight back."_

"There is no plan" Optimus had to reply, hating himself as he had to watch the conflicting relief and desperation on Sam's face. He really wished he could tell the boy the truth. Sam was one of the few humans to fully accept the Autobots as people rather than machines and had been a good friend to them despite his tendency towards self-centredness in his search for a normal life/doing something that matters. However the entire human race would be condemned to slavery if the Decepticons caught even a whiff of the Autobot's plan.

But Optimus couldn't leave without trying to give Sam hope, or at least sparking some of that determination that had carried the boy through the dual hells of Mission City and Egypt. Hopefully his words gave some comfort, as they had at other times before.

"_You may lose faith in us, but never lose faith in yourself."_

Taking his leave Optimus turned back to the _Xanthium,_ allowing Bumblebee to say goodbye to his charge. "Make it quick" he said in passing, knowing that the yellow 'bot would break down and tell Sam the plan if the conversation went on too long. He backed this up with a comm. message a minute or so later, calling Bumblebee away.

They both looked back before entering the ship, sparks aching at the sight of Sam hunched over the railing, shoulders shaking with sobs while Simmons offered futile comfort. Optimus was almost glad he wouldn't see the boy's face when the Decepticons destroyed their ship, as he knew they would.

He could only hope that they would see Sam alive and well upon their return.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it did the scene justice. Please R&amp;R.<strong>


	3. Secret Agent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, except my (hopefully) OC Decepticons.**

**Bit of a longer one. This is something I dreamed about a couple of nights ago, and decided would fit into this collection as it's to do with Sam's job after DOTM.**

* * *

><p>:: Approaching drop zone. Sam, are you ready?::<p>

Sam glanced left and right before bringing a hand up to his ear, to better hear Optimus Prime's voice emitting from the tiny speaker hidden in his ear canal.

:: Copy that Optimus. Standing by to proceed:: Sam spoke under his breath, the throat mic he wore picking up the vibrations.

Checking again that no one was near his little corner of the Operational Command Centre, he brought out his modified tablet, hooking it up to his main screen. His secondary screen was set up for his "official" job. Being an Engineering Major, since joining NEST he'd been working with the science teams, but his task during missions was to monitor the video for potential hazards the combat teams might encounter, such as unstable buildings and electric cables. His screen was dark at the moment, but would light up with multiple feeds once the teams reached the target zone.

What was going to be displayed on his tablet and main screen however was something special, something that mattered. As he waited for the mission start, Sam thought back to how he ended up in this position.

"_Sam, we need to talk" Optimus said, approaching the young man where he stood one of Diego Garcia's many beaches._

"_Yeah we need to talk Big Guy." Sam replied waspishly. "Mearing told me you asked for me to be put to work in the nice, safe command centre. Do you not want me out in the field with you and the rest of the Autobots?" he continued rather bitterly, guessing the mechs didn't think he was good enough to join them on missions when they could have tough army guys._

"_No Sam, we don't" Optimus replied calmly, "but not for the reasons you believe. The events of two months ago have shown us that we cannot fully trust your government. In fact, the only current members of NEST we feel we can trust to that level are Colonel Lennox and yourself. Part of the reason we want you stationed in Command is that we wish you to be safe, but you will also be playing a key role in helping us."_

"_How?" Sam asked, frustration fading away. Optimus paused briefly before explaining._

"_We cannot trust the mission operatives to give us everything we need to know during combat, nor the full extent of our abilities, which has decreased our efficiency significantly. Having Lennox in the field with us helps, but having someone with access to all the data from the different sectors would greatly help."_

"_Can't you do that yourselves?" Sam interjected, "You can process the data much easier and much more quickly than a human can."_

"_That may be so," Optimus replied, "but combat protocols take much of our processing ability and we can work much more cohesively if one person is dedicated to monitoring the incoming data and directing us in battle."_

"_But why haven't you been doing that here on Earth?"_

"_Unfortunately we are so few here that removing one warrior from combat could mean the difference between life and death." Optimus answered sadly. "Furthermore, we have come to rely far too much on my second-in-command Prowl for tactical command, who is now lost. His role was to remain behind the lines and formulate battle plans as data can in from across the battlefield."_

"_And you think I can measure up to this Prowl?" Sam asked, highly doubting it._

"_We believe you have the ability to be a great tactician Sam. You have demonstrated many times your ability to compile various pieces of data to gain a correct conclusion. You can also use this to work your way out of difficult situations. Bumblebee has reported your hobby of strategy games, and has said that you often beat him at online chess. These are all hallmarks of a budding tactician."_

"_Are you sure Optimus? I don't exactly have the best track record for clever plans."_

"_We are sure Sam. We believe in you" Optimus looked down at the young man who had risked his life for them so many times._

"_Well, ok then, don't quite know how this will work, given that they aren't exactly gonna just give me access to all their data" Sam wondered, half to himself._

"_Do not worry Sam, we will give you all the help you need..."_

Sam came back from his thoughts of the conversation nearly a year ago at the soft beep emitted by his tablet. Looking around he could see the activity in the main part of the command centre picking up speed as the screens depicted the combat teams about to arrive in the target zone.

The beep indicated the first incoming streams of data to his tablet, which had been specially modified by the Autobots to hack into the NEST feeds and to convert it to a display Sam could understand and manipulate; and to translate the volumes of data transmitted continuously by the Autobots and incorporate it into the display. Sam half-expected the thing to just up and transform on him.

:: We have touchdown. Starting search pattern:: Optimus's voice sounded in his ear.

:: Acknowledged. Sensor readings combined with satellite data indicate higher energon concentrations to the north-east, bearing 037 from your position:: Sam reported.

:: Gotcha. Will send Team Alpha in that direction:: That was Lennox, speaking through his own hidden com system. :: Team Bravo will approach from an alternate angle. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker remain here as fast response back-up::

Sam looked back down at his screen, watching as the multi-coloured dots indicating the various Autobots and the smaller dots of the humans dispersing. As they moved the location of the energon signal narrowed down as the data from the 'bots triangulated it. A message popped up on the bottom of the screen from one of the new mechs, one called Hoist, highlighting some of the hazards that Sam was supposed to be spotting, and he quickly reported them. The Autobots helpfully did his official job for him so he could concentrate on the battle plans.

The next few minutes were quiet as the teams moved into position. Sam spent it studying the satellite imagery, trying to spot possible suspects for Decepticons. Through Sam the Autobots had subtly guided the NEST R&D team into satellite technology that bypasses 'Con shielding, although that doesn't stop them from using transcanning and holograms to disguise themselves.

:: Picking up electromagnetic spikes from bearing 086:: Bumblebee reported, his soft British accent familiar to Sam's ear. :: Estimated distance 300 to 500m::

:: Copy that:: Sam immediately zoomed in to the area Bumblebee indicated :: Five possible suspects:: He highlighted the vehicles and transmitted the data.

:: Targets 200m distance:: Optimus replied. :: Sending Bumblebee and Hound to confirm targets::

Sam acknowledged, and then turned back to his display, studying the surroundings. The suspects located around a square where three roads met, two of which the teams were currently heading along. A few seconds later his comm. came to life again.

:: Three targets confirmed:: the unfamiliar voice of Hound came through. :: Specs indicate Decepticons Longshot, Corkscrew and Black Hole:: Three of the vehicles were indicated on his display, one of which was incongruously parked on the roof of a building.

:: Copy that:: Sam checked through the database the Autobots had compiled on all 'Cons encountered. :: Longshot's recorded as an elite sniper, while Black Hole's got some nasty smoke bombs::

:: Ok, well they've gotta know we're in the area with the racket we made coming in:: Lennox stated. :: So they must have so sort of ambush set up; probably with the sniper covering the entrances. So, the sniper's gotta be taken out first::

:: There's a road coming up on your left that'll bring you round to the third road exiting the square:: Sam advised. :: Send a third team along there to cover their escape route, as well as an excuse for Mirage to take out Longshot:: Mirage, codenamed "Dino" to prevent alerting Decepticons to his presence, had been upgraded with technology that allowed him to become almost invisible.

:: Copy that:: Lennox replied :: Team Charlie moving into position. Alpha and Bravo stand by for their mark to act as distraction::

There was a few minutes of silence as the dots on Sam's screen moved into position and then...

:: Ready:: came Mirage's Italian-accented words, and from the video feeds displayed in the main area of the command centre came the sounds of gunfire and rapid orders as the varied pieces of artillery were mobilised. Sam could see on his screen the deep purple dot of Mirage flickering this way and that, seeming to dance with the red dot of Longshot before it disappeared. :: Fragger is dealt with::

The teams continued into the square, aiming fire at the two cars that had been sheltering under the building the other had been parked on top of. As the Autobots added plasma fire to the mix, the 'Cons transformed and returned fire. As more 'Bots took up firing positions, they started to look nervously toward the exit. At an unspoken agreement thick, black smoke billowed through the square and the two 'Cons sped off up the road.

:: Team Charlie, you've got two incoming, contact in T-minus 5 seconds:: Sam transmitted, then watched the red dots of the 'Cons as they collided with the yellow of Bumblebee and blue of Tracks. They swirled for a long couple of minutes in what must have been a furious fight before one 'Cons light winked out of existence. The other broke away, darting with surprising speed and agility into the narrow streets to the west of the main road.

:: Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, go now!:: Optimus almost shouted over the comm. :: Sam, they need an intercept quickly::

Sam rushed to comply. He didn't know where the 'Con was heading as he weaved erratically through the streets and alleys (guess Corkscrew was well named then), but the only exit out of the area to the north and west was a bridge along the western curve of a meander. He quickly plotted an intercept, taking into account the extraordinary speeds of the Twins, which would get them to act as a pincer to cut off the 'Cons escape.

Sam endured a tense few minutes as the dots raced each other, before they collided exactly where he had predicted. A few seconds later...

:: Another 'Con to the Pit! Autobot's rule!:: Sideswipe declared proudly, and the all clear was echoed through the entire command centre::

:: Well done:: Optimus interjected over the conversation now passing between the Autobots. :: We couldn't have done it without you::

Hearty agreement from all the 'Bots rang in Sam's ear. He was finally doing something that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that, despite my newly discovered lack of talent in the field of battle choreography. Please R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
